That Hero Business
by RangerScout
Summary: You can't take lessons to become a hero, but you can get advice from someone whos done it before. Original characters. Rating is just in case. I do not own Class of the Titans.
1. Prologue: The Human Race

**That Hero Business**

**Prologue – The Human Race**

_I've lived longer than most humans can ever think of living (except perhaps the evil liches who defy death at every turn), of all my companions, only matron Coravera Rua'tac is my elder. As a planeshifter, I never run out of places to explore, and the differences between each world, culture and even locale has kept me entertained through all these years._

_However, there is one race that appears consistently in my travels, that of the short-lived humans. They are not the shortest lived race I have ever encountered (Spellscales live shorter, more passionate lives than even the humans), but they are the most numerous. The perpetual rabbits of the universe, humans as a species have always persevered. In every dimension, at every level of technology, there have been humans, often as the dominant species. I attribute this equally to their unerringly fast breeding cycle and to their incredible ambition. Darrius was the first human I ever came to know well (though he later became a dragonborn and ruined the quiet studies I had been making of him), and he had an ambition to match his forefathers. Humans are builders of great cities, creative inventors, and determined adversaries to those who try to best them. This is a consistency among all human civilizations, although not all individuals. Indeed, when I first met Andrew, he was quite content to settle down into a steady, unchanging life. Once shown other possible paths however, he re-entered life with a vigor to honor his bloodlines. Ambition and determination are constants for the human race, who's customs vary from the strict life of Roman Catholicism to the wild dancing orgies of the jungle barbarians._

_No matter what the culture or habitat, humans of each new world provide a new sense of wonder and often amusement to my heart. Also, due to their great ambition, the fruits of that human spirit always seem to amaze me._

_-Kiralia Digitalis Naburo-Nailo_


	2. In the Corner of your Eye

Notes: Who actually reads these? So I've finally decided to come out of my little hole and put something on the internet. I'm a little nervous about writing with other people's characters, so if I completely warp their personalities, please forgive me. I'll get better with time. Other than that, please enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. Please don't eat me.

That Hero Business Chapter 1 – In the Corner of your Eye 

New Olympia was a relatively small city located on the southernmost stretch of British Columbia, Canada. It was large enough to have everything anyone needed, but small enough to afford only two high schools. One was a small, private catholic school by the name of St. Mary's, and the other was New Olympia High, the public school which most students attended.

It was the school that Principal Trevrep presided over. He was a balding man in his late forties, who had only taken up teaching because he had no other career aspirations. Well, he did have one; illegitimate career aspiration, but he had given up on it for reasons he would not disclose.

In any case, being a principal meant receiving new students, which was something he seemed to be doing a lot of recently. This one was likely to disappear completely from his notice, however, considering he couldn't even figure out how to say her name.

"Kira…"

"Kiralia." She repeated patiently. Trevrep rolled his eyes at the futility of it all.

"From Alberta?" he asked again. Kiralia sighed, that's what it said on the paper in front of him.

"You a cowgirl?" he joked, thoughts wandering to a magazine in the third drawer. Kiralia raised a slender, copper colored eyebrow at him.

"What is the relevance of that question?" she asked.

'Nope, no trouble from this one' Trevrep thought, passing the young girl her schedule. She was a corner student, who would quietly achieve good grades, make some fiends, and go on to life with a white picket fence.

Kiralia left the room as silently as she had entered, although Principal Trevrep wasn't observant enough to notice the lack of footsteps. Yes, Kiralia would go unnoticed, that was the way she liked it, after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Throughout thousands of worlds, within hundreds of universes, and in various alternate realities, there is one commonly accepted belief among adolescents; history class is the most boring occupation of time ever invented.

Jay was caught between telling himself to pay attention and watching Neil openly preen himself in the front row. He was almost sure the blond enjoyed having the teacher telling him to pay attention. The teacher paused in his lecture to write something on the board and there was a polite knock at the door.

"Ah, you must be our new student, come in and find a seat. We're right in the middle of World War II." The copper-haired youth sat in the row to Jay's left, a few seats back. He could see her out of the corner of his eye and watched as she pulled out a notebook and pen, starting to write the notes down immediately. Jay turned back to the board and continued to copy the notes. His nagging sense of worry was acting up again. After Pan and Medelia, the option that this new student was Cronus related was still open. Jay sighed inwardly; he couldn't afford to just relax, to just be curious about a new student for _normal_ reasons. No, he had to wonder if she was going to try to take over the world with an army of plants, amazons or flying zombies. He stopped that thought process in its tracks. Best not to tempt fate. Glancing up at Neil, he noticed that the blond had finished his fashion analysis of the new girl, and had gone back to doing something with his nails. Jay shook his head; he'd never understand that man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jay, there's something weird about that new girl." Theresa said as she sat down beside him.

'Dammit,' Jay thought, squashing the idea that she might just be normal, and he could stop fretting and concentrate on his upcoming history exam.

"Do you sense something about her?" he asked, dismissing his own wishes and reverting to thoughts of his responsibilities.

"Not sense," Theresa shook her head, "its just that, when I look at her out of the corner of my eye, she seems, well, fuzzy."

"Fuzzy? Are you sure you don't just need glasses?" Archie remarked, pulling out a chair and offering it to Atlanta. She didn't notice, and took the chair beside it, provoking a slightly exasperated look from Archie as he sat down. Theresa scowled at him,

"No Archie, nothing else is fuzzy," she turned back to Jay, "and it's really just around her head."

"What's around who's head?" Herry asked, joining the table with Neil.

"Theresa's sensing something strange about that new girl," Jay replied.

"Oh," Herry said, "she's cute."

"Yeah, but way too young," Neil put in. Jay and Herry looked at him quizzically, and he continued, "what, you didn't notice how young she looks?"

"She does seem a bit young for a senior…" Herry thought aloud.

"She could have just skipped a grade," Odie's arrival completed the seven. He was also young for his grade, but, as the team genius, this was to be expected.

"And Theresa needs glasses. See, there's a logical explanation for everything. So, we can go on to more important things, like trying to be normal while not letting Cronus take over the world." There was a sigh of agreement at the table, it had been getting difficult to just _appear_ normal (being normal was impossible by now).

"Theresa's visions aren't something we should disregard, Archie" Jay replied to his dismissal of the problem at hand. Herry jumped in,

"So do you want us to follow her?"

Jay nodded, "It doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Being careful will have to wait though guys," they turned their attention to Odie, who was checking his e-mail, "Hermes needs to see us immediately after school." The seven friends by circumstance nodded in understanding as the bell that ended lunch sounded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jay was the first to make it through the janitor's closet, and through the portal that took him to his mentor's side. As such, he was the first to know about the change. The queen of the gods, while still unmistakably Hera, appeared to have lost at least twenty years, her now dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Miss Hera? Um, I know gods can shape shift…"

"This was not my doing, Jay." Hera interrupted, "and I don't know what has caused it, but, I am much more powerful than I previously was, all of us are. Which makes me worry that Cronus is feeling the same effects."

"More powerful?" All Jay's concerns about history class and new students disappeared with the thought that Cronus may have even more of an advantage over them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Beware the God of War

**Notes:** Really short chapter. I was going to wait until I got more to update, but you've all been so nice to me I had better not make you wait. I'll try to give you more A.S.A.P, but don't hold your breath or anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. I should also put in that the game Dungeons & Dragons inspires a lot of my work, but I don't own that either. I do have a nice laptop though…

**That Hero Business**

**Chapter 2 – Beware the God of War, for His joy is not kindness to mortals.**

"As I have told Jay, we're not exactly sure what happened."

Seven heroes gathered across from six mentors, the exception being Persephone, all of them changed in some way. Atlanta was having some difficulty taking her eyes off the two pronged antlers protruding from Artemis' forehead.

"However," Hera continued, "our new appearances, or rather our old appearances, are the least of our concerns."

"I disagree, appearance is everything," Neil added. He glanced at his mentor, who had changed from a radiant beauty to a younger, more delicate beauty.

"What do you mean by your old appearances? You've always looked like you did yesterday." Jay asked, ignoring Neil's comment. Hermes, who could now only be described as a handsome youth, replied,

"These are our original forms. The appearances you are accustomed to are ones that we assumed after…" He paused and looked to the queen of the gods.

"After the decline," Hera continued with a sigh.

"The decline in what?" Atlanta asked.

"You do not need to know, mortal." Ares' gruff and angry voice startled her. Archie took an unconscious step between Atlanta and his mentor. Ares appeared more powerful and frightening with the change, his longer hair and jet-black beard giving him an uncontrollable look. Hera frowned at him,

"What happened to our appearances is the least of our concerns," she repeated, "however; there are other changes that should be worried about." Ares paused in his pacing to growl at the other gods,

"We are now powerful enough to destroy Cronus in force, and you still have us hiding in this wretched school!"

"Ares, control yourself. There is a prophecy…"

"I will not be controlled, mother," his tone was mocking as he turned to regard the seven heroes, "mortals. They should be destroyed for witnessing us in our weakness, and then we can rise against Cronus and re-claim the world." He took a menacing step towards the startled teenagers, and Hercules strode forward to stand in his path. With his muscular form and wild black beard, he now looked the part of the god of strength. Artemis also stood; her dark skin and still wild blond hair making her look dangerous. Aphrodite turned to the mortals in the room and ushered them out, closing the door behind them.


	4. A Curious Murder

So I've been threatened that I'm going to have, 'Some Evil Thing' sent after me if I don't update soon. In response to this threat, I decided to send a 'some evil thing' to attack our heroes. So, I'm flipping through my monster manual (Over 500 Fearsome Foes!) trying to decide which one to put in a box and send to the little brownstone building. Lets see, Basilisk? No, they've done the turned to stone on eye contact thing already. Cocktrice? Maybe, but again, redundancy on the stone turning. Dinosaur? No, I'm not doing Jurassic Park. Wait! What's this? Gnomes. I hate gnomes, with their funny little hats and beards….

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. I also do not own Dungeons and Dragons, though I do have a copy of the monster manual (I and II).

**That Hero Business**

**Chapter 3 – Council**

It wasn't long before Hera emerged, looking annoyed, and sighed at the bewildered look on her hero's faces.

"I will call a council of Gods, perhaps someone will understand what has happened." She closed her eyes in thought, "the world has changed, it seems, or something in it." She shook her head and turned from them, wandering away in her own thoughts.

"Um, Miss Hera…" Jay took a few steps after her, but she was gone.

"Cryptic…" Neil's familiar, whining tone cut through the silence.

"Yeah," Herry agreed, the shocked look still on his face. Odie had already pulled out his laptop and was typing away at something. The activity seemed to calm him, although it grated slightly on the nerves of everyone else. Jay turned to Theresa,

"Where was Miss Persephone, do you know?"

"She went to see Hades in the underworld, she said she'd be back in a few days." Theresa replied, wondering about the changes her mentor had undergone.

"What's up with Ares?" Atlanta asked Archie, who had been leaning on a pillar, attention away from everyone else. He looked at her and shrugged in answer, seeming preoccupied.

"In the meantime," Jay gathered his thoughts, "we should keep an eye out for Cronus."

"Way ahead of you Jay." Odie turned his computer towards them, a news update playing on the screen.

"The victim was found this morning, covered in deep gashes witnesses say are claw marks." The matter – of – fact voice of the reporter documented the images of a body bag being loaded into an ambulance. The camera switched to a cop on scene,

"This couldn't have been done by a human being, but I assure the people that animal control is already tracking the creature."

"Police suspect a cougar or a stray dog. We will have more information later tonight." The reporter finished the report, and Odie's window closed.

"A cougar in a back alley? Sounds a bit unlikely." Atlanta commented.

"Especially downtown," Odie replied, already getting the address in preparation for Jay's question.

"That sounds like a good place to start, Odie, can you get us an address…" Jay paused as Odie handed him a piece of paper.

"Yes Jay, you're that predictable." Theresa patted him on the shoulder as the seven teenagers made their way to Herry's truck.

"I'll take that, Jay," Herry snatched the address from Jay's hand, "rough part of town," he continued after reading it.

"Yeah," Jay replied, following his team out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They piled out of the truck in front of the crime scene, yellow tape fluttering in the slight breeze.

"They've already cleared away all the evidence." Atlanta declared after a peek into the alley.

"See if you can find anything they missed." Jay replied to the tracker of the team. She nodded and ducked under the tape, Archie close on her heels with a flashlight. The remaining five waited quietly, each trying to occupy themselves with their own thoughts, but kept getting distracted of light off Neil's mirror as he checked his teeth.

"Hey Archie, shine that over here." Atlanta's voice broke the silence. Five suspicious teenagers listened to some indiscernible words and some scuffling sounds before Atlanta spoke up,

"No way is that possible…"

"Ow! Atlanta, that was my head!" Archie's annoyed yell broke the suspense and the waiting five moved consecutively into the alley. The flashlight cast strange shadows from its position on the ground. Atlanta stood on Archie's shoulders, she had been looking at the wall, but was now swaying dangerously as Archie rubbed the spot she had dropped the flashlight on.

"Archie, quit moving, whoa!" she tumbled of backwards, Herry catching her effortlessly.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, missing the completely panicked look on Archie's face when she fell.

"No problem," Herry replied, setting her down gently.

"So what's the verdict?" Theresa asked. Atlanta frowned,

"Well, it's defiantly not a cougar, unless you guys have ever seen one climb a brick wall." She indicated the back wall of the dead end, "there's claw marks up the wall, as if someone, or something, was climbing it."

A humanoid figure listened to their conversation as it sat perched in the shadows. It didn't make a sound as it lifted a hand to look at metal-clad fingers curiously.

"It's probably long gone by now." Odie spoke up, noticing Jay looking at the rooftops. He nodded,

"And we're losing light fast. We'll have to pick up the trail later." His teammates nodded agreement. They had homework still to do, after all.

The shadowy figure tapped its metal claws against the brick as they drove away. It glanced up at the night's pale source of pale illumination, just beginning to wane after last night's full moon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I would just like to make it clear that the gnomes in Dungeons and Dragons are nothing like the creepy garden gnomes people are accustomed to. D'n'D gnomes are inventors and arcanists, they're actually pretty cool. Just making sure no-one gets confused.

This will probably be my last update for a long, long time. I'm going away to camp for seven weeks, and even if I have access to a computer, I doubt I'll have time to write. Terribly sorry, but you will have to wait for answers. Well, you'd have to wait anyways, it does take our young heroes awhile to figure out what is happening. Meanwhile, look forward to Archie and Atlanta moments! Ah yes, outwardly, I just like watching things explode, but I do have my inner romantic. I guess I probably shouldn't tease anymore, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Maybe I'll be able to get a short chappie in before I leave. Unlikely, but possible.

Scout out.


	5. A&A Snippet

That Hero Business Chapter 4 – A&A Snippet 

After making an attempt at finishing their homework, six heroes made their way back to their individual rooms. While everyone else moved tiredly towards their beds, Archie hung back,

"Atlanta?" He stopped her just before she closed her door.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking over her shoulder. Archie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,

"Um, I'm sorry," she turned to face him with a eyebrow raised curiously. "About dropping you, I mean," he replied to her look.

"Yeah, whatever," Atlanta replied, having already forgiven him and dismissed the incident. This was not, however, the message Archie got. He turned away from her, crossing his arms,

"Well, it was your fault anyway, you' re the one who dropped the flashlight on me."

Atlanta stared at his stubborn profile. That was not what she had meant at all. She opened her mouth to tell him just that, but closed it and shook her head in exasperation.

"Goodnight Archie," she said gently, closing the door quietly. Archie looked at the closed door and sighed. This was hopeless. How was he ever supposed to tell her he loved her if they didn't even speak the same language?

"Goodnight Atlanta," he whispered, and shuffled off to his room.


	6. A Godly Council

That Hero Business Chapter 5 – A Godly Council 

It was roughly 3'o'clock in the morning before Jay realized what was going on.

He had been sleeping on a couch in the library, waiting for news from Hera about the council of the Gods. He was awoken by shouting, and by the booming, angry sound of it, the council was in full swing.

"It doesn't matter why there was a resurgence! It only matters that the decline will not happen again!" Jay recognized Ares' angry voice and the equally volumes agreement from Hercules.

"I must be really tired," he said quietly to himself, "to have slept through that."

He made his way in the general direction of the talking, which had now lowered enough to be unintelligible. He stopped halfway down the hall after coming in sight of a set of enormous, sturdy looking doors. There was a woman standing quietly in front of the doors, long auburn hair tucked behind her ears with flowers. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, still incredibly beautiful. Her smile radiated out at him when she turned to regard him. She was obviously a Goddess.

"You must be Jay," her traditional white Greek dress swirled around her as she came towards him. Jay bowed in response, feeling that was the proper reply. She continued to smile, "you have no recognition in your eyes, I am Hestia."

"Goddess of the Hearth," Jay replied. She was one of Zeus' sisters, but had given up her ruling seat to Hermes, tiring quickly of politics. This seemed to be the case with the current council as well. Hestia nodded in reply to his thoughts,

"I am waiting for them to decide what to do with themselves." Jay nodded, not really surprised that she could hear his thoughts.

"Do they know what happened?" he asked. The Goddess nodded,

"We have a strong theory." Jay waited patiently for her to continue, but after a few moments it became apparent that she wasn't going to.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"The only thing that could have caused this would be a large resurgence, which is very unlikely, or the appearance of the youthful mortals." Jay was about to ask what she meant, but she continued without prompting, "of course, that's very unlikely as well." she said more to herself than Jay, "They should have passed into whatever realm of death is appropriate to their souls. Even if they are still alive, there has not been a portal to this world since Troy still stood."

"A portal from where?" Jay asked. Hestia seemed to notice him again just then, and turned a not-so-friendly look his way.

"It would not be wise for you to have that information. Are you not supposed to be in bed, becoming rested for schooling tomorrow?" Her tone made the question sound more like a command. Jay nodded and turned to leave, disappointed. He had come out of that encounter with more questions than when he had gone in.


	7. An Arsonist

That Hero Business An Arsonist… 

Halfway through another very boring history class, half New Olympia's fire fighting force went screaming past the school.

Jay's eyes snapped open, his thoughts immediately jumping to a certain power hungry god. Even the teacher paused to look out the window as siren after siren blazed by. Jay glanced back at Neil, who returned the knowing look.

'We need to get out of here.' Jay thought. Neil, apparently, figured the same thing, and promptly waltzed out of the classroom.

"Hey, Neil…" The teacher attempted to protest, but then the rest of the class rushed out to see what was going on. This objective cascaded through the classrooms, and soon all the classes were unofficially dismissed. A quick discussion over a radio frequency and seven teenagers were piled into Herry's truck.

"Take the side road," Odie said to Herry, "so we miss most of the traffic."

"Did you guys ever think that we might be getting to good at this?" Archie asked after a moment of silence, racing along the street. They all looked at him curiously, and all realized that he was right.

"Not that it's a bad thing." Jay finally replied, while Theresa turned Herry's head back to the road. They all shoved their memories of a normal life to the backs of their minds as billowing gray smoke rose over the buildings. Herry parked a few blocks away and they ran the few blocks to the source of the fire. It was the old wooden bank, an abandoned building as of three days ago. Theresa sighed in relief,

"There shouldn't be anyone in there." She told Jay, who nodded, his relief only minor, for the fire was still burning.

"They've evacuated the buildings next to it," Odie added to the good news, his laptop out and receiving updates from every conceivable station. The fire was still out of control, having completely engulfed the building in a matter of minutes. They all heard the firefighter yell that no normal fire should grow that fast. Four high pressure hoses were turned on the flame, and it seamed that every time they satiated one part of the blaze, it would spring back up again.

"Cronus," Jay muttered under his breath. With one hand on his xiphos, he searched for the manovelent god.

The flames lowered and winked out. Shock vibrated through the crowd, heightened by the three story building collapsing into a charred heap. The cloud of smoke abruptly stopped growing and began to dissipate.

"What the hell is going on here?" Archie yelled, his whip out, ready to attack the first thing that moved.

"I don't know," Jay replied after a lengthy silence, "I just don't know."


	8. And a Thief

Disclaimer: Starting college very poor. I don't own Class of the Titans.

That Hero Business 

Chapter 7 - And a Thief

It wasn't until they got back to the truck that they noticed their pockets were empty, completely picked clean of all wallets, ID and library cards.

The next morning heralded disaster, beginning with the group having to walk to school for lack of Herry's keys. The morning had also brought a dark ceiling of grey, ominous cloud. They all groaned at the day's impending rain as they trudged to school. They were unavoidably late, the result being promptly sentenced to detention. All in all, it was starting out to be a very bad day when Jay remembered they were supposed to be watching the new girl.

He glanced over at her, sitting quietly, gazing out the window. She really was quite pretty, with delicate, pale features and long copper hair. He didn't see the 'fuzziness' Theresa had mentioned, but then, he didn't have her sight. Kiralia seemed to sense him looking at her, and turned to gaze back. Jay's eyes met with the most intense stare he had ever encountered. She had forest green eyes, filled with an intelligent sparkle and hiding something - wild. She smiled at him, a gentle, quiet smile and raised her eyebrows, as if to say 'what?' Jay smiled nervously in response and turned back to the front.

That look, that wild creature seeming ready to jump out sent his heart racing. There was something about this Kiralia, and he had a vague thought that she might be connected with yesterday's fire. In any case, he would have to keep a closer eye on her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Surprisingly, it was Archie that first made contact with Kiralia. He had been in the library, looking through the greek poetry in an attempt to find one he hadn't read before when she came silently up beside him. He glanced over in her direction and jumped.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her voice had a polite tone that seemed slightly out of place, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Then you shouldn't have. Wear a bell or something," he growled defiantly. She seemed to find this amusing and chuckled quietly,

"You have the temper of Achilles."

Archie gave her a surprised look, but managed to turn it into something quizzical before he gave anything away.

"Achilles," she explained, "I assumed that since you are reviewing the greek poetry, you know something of him."

'You have no idea,' Archie thought before replying,

"Yeah, I know a bit," he shrugged, pulling a book of the shelf.

"You say that like you shouldn't," Kiralia replied, a playful hint to her voice.

"Well, its not like guys are supposed to like poetry..." he trailed off, speaking more to himself.

"They're not?" she asked curiously.

"Not guys like me. Who the hell are you anyway?" Archie huffed, knowing full well that this was the girl they were supposed to be keeping an eye on.

"Kiralia Nailo," she held out a hand and he took it warily.

"Archie," he replied.

"Archie..."

"Doesn't matter," he cut off her question. Her lips formed a surprised 'o' shape and she turned away to select a book from the shelf.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, mister Archie," she turned and strode purposefully out of sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You met her?" Herry asked through a gigantic sandwich.

"Yeah, she snuck up on me in the library."

"Why were you in the library?" Atlanta asked.

"I, um..." Archie ran a hand through his hair nervously, "nothing really."

"So what's she like?" Neil asked as Theresa shook her head, holding back laughter.

"She's quiet," Archie remembered how she had seemingly come out of nowhere, "and very polite."

"She seems nice,' Theresa put in, "she's in my biology class, I'll have to say hi to her." Jay nodded,

"Just be careful Theresa, we still don't know anything about her." She shrugged off Jay's concern with a wink and picked up her bags to go class. The group of friends dispersed from the lunch table, Atlanta trailing behind Archie,

"So you never did tell me what you we're doing in the library."


End file.
